


speak now

by cashewnuts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choosing one's own happiness, M/M, Song: Speak Now (Taylor Swift), groom!jaehyun, just jaeyong finding their way to each other for the second time, wedding planner!taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewnuts/pseuds/cashewnuts
Summary: When Taeyong accepted the offer to be the wedding planner of his beloved ex's nuptial six months ago, he was certain that things would run as he had planned, knowing perfectly well that he already moved on and there are no chances of things taking a turn for both of them.Or at least that's what he had thought.But now, as he looks into the longing stare of Jeong Jaehyun, the man he had loved for eight whole years—with both of his hands clasped into his bride's—he's not so sure anymore.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	speak now

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my love, starhoneyy, because if not for our conversation last night this fic would never see the light of day <3 
> 
> enjoy reading!

"Is there anyone who objects to this marriage?" The priest asks, his head unhurriedly scanning the audience as they fall quiet. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Taeyong clutches his clipboard tighter into his chest at the deafening silence enveloping the entire church. He could see several guests turn their heads from where he's anxiously standing at the entrance, with most of them trying to ascertain that there will absolutely be no hindrances to the wedding. 

The man standing in front of the altar meets his gaze, and the hopeful look in his eyes makes Tayeong's breath hitch. 

When Taeyong accepted the offer to be the wedding planner of his beloved ex's nuptial six months ago, he was certain that things would run as he had planned, knowing perfectly well that he already moved on and there are no chances of things taking a turn for both of them—or at least that's what he had thought. 

But now, as he looks into the longing stare of Jeong Jaehyun, the man he had loved for eight whole years—with both of his hands clasped into his bride's—he's not so sure anymore. 

Knowing he won't last any longer without tears falling endlessly from his eyes, Taeyong is the first one to look away. He studies the writings on his clipboard with blurry eyes, his throat tightening in pure heartbreak at the sight of Jaehyun's name beside another person's that isn't his. 

Jaehyun's heart drops to his chest the moment Lee Taeyong breaks his gaze. He feels the hold on his hands tighten, and when looks at his bride, he sees her nodding as she smiles reassuringly underneath her white veil.

"Go and take him to forever, Jaehyun. You both deserve it."

Jaehyun turns to where he truly belongs. He is holding her hand but his heart is with Taeyong. His happiness. His now or never. His home. 

This is it, he thinks. His last chance at love.

He turns to the priest, "I object to this wedding, Father." 

The assembly goes so silent that Jaehyun could hear Taeyong's heart beat from the other side of the church. In his peripheral view, he could see the horrified looks from his parents, the visible panic in his relatives' eyes, and the alarm striking up his bride's family—judging from the way her mother stood up to heatedly approach the altar. 

Jaehyun catches the way Taeyong had stiffened from his spot near the entrance of the church. There are a million things to be said, but he knows that what he's about to do is their final shot towards a happily ever after. 

His bride gives his hands another reassuring press before eventually letting go. The guests sit frigidly at the pews, tension thick in the air as they wait in anticipation.

"First of all, I would like to apologize for the inconvenience this sudden decision may have caused you. Both families and friends prepared a lot to make this happen but I'm afraid no wedding will take place today." 

Faint murmurs from the guests are heard within the four walls of the church. Jaehyun breathes in, "Six months ago, I met someone from my past. Someone who had left a significant hole in my heart when we had to break apart. Some of you may know this person, others may not." 

"Jeong Jaehyun!" His father bellows.

He directs his stare to his parents, to his supposed-to-be-in-laws, "Pardon me for being so inconsiderate but as I stared at my bride when she was walking down the aisle and saw the absolute fear in her eyes in doing so, I have realized," he turns to his bride who's on the brink of tears underneath the cloth covering her face. "That if I were brave enough to do all of this for my sake then I should be humble enough to do this for hers as well." 

The bride's mother calms down, though her eyes are still seething in anger, "Because to experience happiness, to love and to be loved in return without any reservations is something that even she…" He smiles at her, "deserves."

The woman sighs in relief. "Thank you," she mouths.

"Don't get me wrong, I didn't object to this wedding just because I don't ever want to get married—no, that is not the case. I would love to get married, trust me, I really do. But how will I be capable of doing just that…" he pauses and looks at Taeyong, "…when the person I want to spend the rest of my life with is standing at the wrong side of the aisle?" 

Everyone follows his gaze. He sees the way some elders shake their heads in utter dismay but Jaehyun pays no heed, "That person, Lee Taeyong, is the perfect person of my dreams. Smart. Funny. Loves and is deeply loved by animals," he laughs in earnest. "Honest. Sincere. Selfless."

"He's the only man I have ever loved my entire life and if you all let me so, the only man I would also  _ love _ to love for the rest of it." 

With the way Taeyong's shoulders rise and fall, Jaehyun is certain he's already bawling. 

"He's the only man I would love to share both my joys and sorrows with. The only man I am willing to build a home and grow old with. To raise children and to help them find the kind of love we have for each other," he continues, eyes still fixed at Taeyong. "Forgive me for the impetuosity but if I were to put a ring on a hand that's not his I simply cannot take it." 

Jaehyun looks at Taeyong and envisions the chase to their own forever, "He's the only one I am willing to have, and to hold. From this day forward until the day after forever. For better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer. Taking care of each other in sickness, and celebrating our undying love in health. To love and be loved in return, even after death."

"Is there anyone who objects to this wedding?" The marriage officiant asks, eyes quickly scanning the audience as they fall quiet. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Taeyong's heart thrums hard into his chest with the way the audience had fallen silent. Jaehyun tightens his hold with his hand and glances at him with a smile. 

This time, there were no obstacles. No hurdles, no bumps, no hindrances along the way. Just a genuine display of love, love, and love on their journey to forever. 

Taeyong says his vow and cries a waterfall of tears as Jaehyun does the same. He repeated the words he said at his almost wedding to Taeyong, meaning it the very same way as he did two years ago.

Only this time, they're real. 

"I love you," Taeyong says into the kiss. 

"I love you more," Jaehyun chases his lips with one more peck and beams. "Here's to forever?" 

Taeyong nods, "And to the days after." 

________

**Author's Note:**

> i tend to be pOeTiC at times when i'm feeling sentimental
> 
> thank u for reading <3 interact w me on [twt!](https://twitter.com/jycashewnuts/)


End file.
